Paradise
by Valhaukar
Summary: C'est sur un nouveau monde que Portgas D. Ace ouvre les yeux. Un monde sans pirates et sans richesses. Il comprit soudain quant une main se tendit vers lui et dit : Bienvenue au Paradis AcexLéna


**Note de l'auteur**** :** C'est un one-shot fait à partir d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a peut-être 2 mois ou plus. Il y a des incohérences, tels que le rapprochement entre Léna (moi) et Ace qui est très rapide, mais comme je l'ai dit ; c'est à partir d'un rêve. Et si l'un d'entre vous me sors "ouais, mais c'est pas crédible le rapprochement direct et tout", bah, t'avais qu'à lire le mot de l'auteur, et t'aurais comprit. Maintenant, j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible à mon songe, donc si ça vous plait pas, la croix rouge dans le coin de la fenêtre vous indique la sortie ;). Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

P.S. : D'autres OS verront le jour dans peu, eux aussi à partir de rêves ~

Le vent soufflait doucement, emplissant l'air du doux bruissements des feuilles de palmiers. Une noix de coco se détacha de son point habituel, chutant inexorablement sur le crâne du malheureux allongé en dessous. L'impact le réveilla sur le coup, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Ace se redressa péniblement, sa vue légèrement troublait. Ses prunelles vagabondèrent sur le paysage paradisiaque qui s'étendait devant lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se malaxant doucement le crâne. Ace n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il était arrivé ici. Le ciel était d'un bleu azure magnifique, la lumière vive du soleil ne lui réchauffait à peine, le sol sous ses mains n'étaient pas tiède, juste granuleux.  
Le brun se releva, visiblement perplexe par cet endroit. Il frotta la poussière recouvrant ses fesses et l'arrière de ses bras.

« Où est-ce que j'ai atterris ? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute. »

Tout était calme aux alentours. Ace se décida d'explorer les lieux, scrutant les alentours attentivement, mais ne vit aucun signe de vie. Il continua son excursion pendant un long moment, sans savoir combien de temps exactement c'était écoulé. Après ce qui lui semblait des heures de marche, il aperçut enfin quelqu'un au loin. La joie courba ses lèvres et porta ses jambes vers l'inconnu. Ou plutôt, l'inconnue. Une jeune fille, tout de blancs vêtues, ramassait des herbes le long de la falaise.

« Eh ! héla Ace en secouant son bras dans tous les sens. Mademoiselle ! »

L'interpellée releva la tête, surprise. Elle écarta légèrement son pied, là où la terre était plus friable, instable. Le sol se déroba sous elle, l'entraînant inexorablement vers les vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise. Ace jura et glissa jusqu'au bord, attrapant de justesse un pan de robe. Celle-ci se fendit sur la longueur, dévoilant les courbes généreuses de la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui ne fut pas perturbée ou apeurée par la situation. Ace fronça légèrement les sourcils, évitant avec soin la vue de ces rondeurs.

« Euh, tu devrais peut-être refermer ta robe ?  
- Ah, oui merci ! Répondit-elle sans la moindre gêne. »

Elle attrapa les deux pans de sa robe, les nouant l'une à l'autre. Ace fut légèrement décontenancé par autant de... nonchalance. Généralement, une femme aurait crié en rougissant et se serait débattu comme une furie. Mais là, non. Cette fille s'en foutait royalement. Elle planta ses prunelles couleur mousse dans celles onyx de Ace. Elle eut un sourire léger.

« Tu pourrais me remonter s'il-te-plaît ? »

Ace hocha la tête, s'exécutant de suite. La jeune fille le remercia d'un ton guilleret, tout en époussetant le derrière et l'avant de ses jambes couvertes de poussières. Ace la détailla rapidement : des cheveux blonds cendré voir même châtain (il hésitait), attachés en un chignon négligé qui laissait passer plusieurs mèches ondulantes, encadrant un visage rond. Elle avait de grands yeux vert, un nez droit et pointu, ainsi qu'une petite bouche pincée. La blonde avait une tête en moins que lui. En ce qui concernait le physique, eh bien, elle n'était pas comme toutes les femmes qu'il avait croisées, enfin, presque. Elle était large au niveau des épaules et des hanches, mais possédait une taille fine, s'harmonisant avec sa poitrine généreuse, - bien que moins volumineuse par rapport à bien des femmes. Ace avait pu constater également que la blonde était loin de posséder des jambes de gazelle : elles étaient rondes, s'accordant parfaitement avec le reste. Un corps tout en générosité et rondeur.

« Merci de m'avoir rattrapé, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- De rien, répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Ace hésita un instant, jetant un regard sur le paysage idyllique.

« Tu pourrais me dire où nous sommes ?  
- Tu viens d'arriver, hein ? »

Le regard de la cendrée était doux, presque compatissant.

« Nous sommes au paradis. »

Ace se détourna de la faune, scrutant le visage de la jeune fille. D'une certaine manière, il le savait. Instinctivement, il l'avait deviné. Luffy ... Il ferma les yeux. Son petit frère. " Je n'ai aucun regret. J'ai vécu la vie que je voulais ". Il rouvrit ses paupières, mélangeant ses iris à celles de son interlocutrice.

« Un pirate mérite-t-il sa place ici ?  
- Un pirate s'étant sacrifié pour un être aimé mérite le paradis, répondit-elle doucement. »

Elle s'agenouilla devant Ace et lui tendit la main.

« Je m'appelle Léna.  
- Ace, lâcha-t-il en lui serrant la main. Portgas D. Ace.  
- Bienvenue, Ace. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je te le souhaite. »

Il lui sourit, puis, se releva. Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement, l'air soudainement froid, arrachant un juron à Léna. Ace allait l'interroger quand des plaintes s'élevèrent dans le crépuscule, annonciatrices d'un funeste événement.

« Nous devons partir, souffla Léna, soudainement pâle, et vite.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Léna le saisit par le poignet, l'entraînant derrière elle au pas de course.

« Eh !  
- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, cours ! »

Le vent se leva soudainement, accentuant les plaintes qui devinrent des hurlements stridents et inhumains. Ace n'avait pas pour habitude de fuir. C'était contre ses principes. Mais la poigne de Léna et son expression horrifiée le convainquit de rester avec elle. Ils coururent à tout allure, leurs poumons brûlaient, réclamaient l'air qu'ils leurs manquaient, bien que Ace constata que l'épuisement venait bien plus rapidement que de son vivant. Léna, elle, ne semblait pas ressentir la fatigue. Elle continuait de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et c'était le cas. Des hurlements s'élevèrent derrière lui, ainsi qu'une multitude de râles qui le poussèrent à accélérer la cadence. Ace ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Des gens dénués de couleurs, courant d'une manière étrange les poursuivaient.  
Malgré sa peur, son instinct lui intimait de faire face, de se battre. Il lui suffirait de se soustraire à la poigne de Léna, mais une autre partie de lui-même lui ordonnait de rester avec elle. Qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face. C'était un autre monde, et il n'en avait pas encore appris ses rudiments. Il ne sentait plus son sang pulser avec force à ses tempes, il ne sentait plus son cœur battre à un rythme effréné. Son corps lui semblait particulièrement lourd, et il peinait à tenir la cadence. Léna dû le sentir faiblir, car elle resserra sa prise et l'encouragea à continuer, de ne pas faiblir, qu'ils y étaient presque. Et en effet, ils y étaient presque. Ils commencèrent leur ascension vers un dédale d'escaliers encadrés pas deux halées d'arbres laissant une aile de chaque côtés dès qu'ils passaient un palier. Au sommet, se dressait un portique métallique argenté aux multiples courbes et formes complexes s'entremêlant. Ace ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, léger. Il émanait du portail une énergie pure, bienveillante qui l'attirait inexorablement. Mais les cris des créatures le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Un autre coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma ce qu'il craignait « Nous n'y arriverons pas à temps » pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Ace reporta ses prunelles d'obsidienne sur Léna en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils. « Il faut que je la protège ». Le brun inspira à fond, banda d'avantage ses muscles et accéléra soudainement. Il saisit Léna par la taille et la souleva dans sa course, la jetant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

« Eh ! Protesta-t-elle en se redressant sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que-  
- Laisse-toi faire, coupa-t-il en la forçant à se remettre convenablement sur son épaule, je nous sauve la vie ! »

Léna ne pipa mot, ne cherchant pas à dégager la main imposante qui se pressait sur ses reins. Ses iris vagabondèrent sur les créatures qui les poursuivaient. La distance les séparant d'eux se raccourcissait.

« Ils nous rattrapent, Ace, murmura Léna d'une tout petite voix. »

Il le savait. Ace pouvait sentir la malveillance de ces créatures se refermer de plus en plus sur lui. Il était bientôt sur le point de franchir un nouveau palier quand il vit une vague de ces mêmes créatures déferler devant lui.

« Merde ! Pesta-t-il en bifurquant soudainement vers l'aile droite.  
- Laisse-moi-là, Ace ! Tu dois franchir le portail pour être en sécurité.  
- Je n'abandonnerai jamais quelqu'un à son sort, rétorqua-t-il brusquement. »

Léna allait répondre, le convaincre, mais il l'a jeta soudainement contre un banc large, où se refermait une cage métallique aux même courbes singulières qui ornaient le portail. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner que le corps puissant de Ace se plaqua dans son dos, son bras refermant avec force la cage qui les séparaient de l'extérieur. Les motifs étant trop fin, les créatures ne pourraient pas les atteindre. Les hurlements leur déchirèrent les tympans, forçant les deux jeunes gens à se bouger les oreilles. La vague sombre s'abattit sur leur petit abri, voilant le peu de lumière qu'il restait. Ace passa un bras protecteur autour de Léna, avant l'impact des monstres. Le banc fut violemment ébranlé par toute la masse sombre et compact venant de percuter leur planque. Ace étouffa un cri de douleur tant le choc fut violant et se répercuta dans son corps et celui de la blonde.

« Ace ! S'écria-t-elle paniquée, les pupilles rétractées en deux petits ronds noirs. Ace !  
- Ça va, grommela-t-il sourdement, ça va.. »

Ace courba l'échine, appuyant son front sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille. Elle essaya vainement de se contorsionner pour le voir, mais rien n'y fit, il la maintenait fermement contre lui. Léna renonça, se recroquevillant sur elle-même en position fœtal, collant son dos contre le torse chaud de son ami. Elle serra le bras de Ace un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine pour se rassurer et ferma les yeux. Les cris stridents des âmes disparaîtront bientôt, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre que tout cela finisse. 

Les hurlements cessèrent soudainement, laissant place aux mugissements douloureux des créatures. Léna se réveilla en sursaut, resserrant instinctivement sa prise autour du bras de Ace. Les âmes gesticulaient dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper à la lumière se déversant sur eux. De minuscules raies de soleil passèrent à travers les créatures, éblouissant les deux jeunes gens. Ils s'évaporèrent d'un coup, dans un « _POF !_ » sonore, ne laissant que de petits amas de poussières. Ace se redressa, regardant autour de lui avec attention. Plus rien. Le silence le plus total. Une légère brise vint disperser les restes des âmes.

« Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, murmura Léna en tournant la tête vers Ace ».

Il hocha la tête, enleva son bras protecteur du ventre de Léna, puis apposa ses mains sur le couvercle en métal. Ace banda ses biceps et poussa. L'habitacle émit un grincement sec et céda. Le pirate sorti en premier, tendant à la jeune fille. Léna accepta son aide, refermant sa main sur la sienne. Elle grimaça, son dos courbaturé lui faisait mal. Ace le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il visiblement soucieux.  
- Oui, oui, sourit-elle la main posée sur son dos. Ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? »

Ace acquiesça, son expression s'adoucissant légèrement. L'ébauche d'un sourire vint ourler ses lèvres, atteignant la lumière de ses yeux. Léna lui rendit son sourire, ses doigts malaxant son dos. Elle écarquilla les yeux, bondissant sur ses pieds. Ace eut un mouvement de surprise. La jeune fille l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se retourner.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui a ?! s'écria Ace en se dévissant le cou pour la voir. »

Il ne vit que les mèches rebelles échappant au chignon de son amie, dépasser de son épaule. Ace sentit un contact léger et frais dans son dos, palpant un peu partout sur la surface. Le brun poussa un petit grognement quand elle passa sur une zone un peu plus sensible dû aux coups de la nuit précédente. La main sur son dos s'immobilisa et il devina qu'une paire d'yeux le fixer avec attention à la recherche d'une autre indication de sa douleur. Léna pressa ses deux mains sur son dos et se mit à le masser.

« Que c'est-il passait cette nuit ? Interrogea Ace sans rien montrer d'autre de sa douleur. C'était quoi ces choses ? »

Ses questions restèrent sans réponses durant quelques minutes. Il l'entendit inspirer profondément.

« Pour répondre à ta première question : cette nuit, - comme tu le dis - n'est pas un phénomène naturel au paradis. Le soleil doit y régner pour l'éternité. Mais depuis quelques temps, tout se disloque. Et pour répondre à la deuxième : la nuit a été créée par le Souverain. Dieu, si tu préfères et... elle sert à réguler les âmes.  
- Réguler ? Répéta Ace en se retournant pour la dévisager. »

Léna opina du chef.

« Pour quoi ? Reprit-il. Il me semblait que le paradis accueillait tout le monde.  
- Plus maintenant, soupira Léna en secouant doucement la tête en signe de dénégation. Tout a changé.»

Elle enleva ses mains du dos de Ace, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Il se retourna entièrement vers Léna, les sourcils fortement froncés, l'expression interrogatrice. La jeune fille inspira profondément, fermant les yeux puis les rouvris pour les planter dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

« Il ne veut plus d'âmes en son sein.  
- Je l'ai compris. Mais pour quoi ? Questionna Ace d'un air grave.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit froidement Léna. »

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre :

« Je n'ai pas vu le Seigneur depuis des lustres. »

Léna irrigua ses prunelles ailleurs, songeuse. Ace continuait de la fixer sans trop comprendre. Il venait d'arriver dans ce nouveau monde ou plutôt dans l'au-delà et il apprenait que le Dieu de ce lieu ne voulait plus accueillir d'âmes ? Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ace ni comprenait plus rien. Il se massa les tempes, les yeux fermés, la mâchoire contractée en une grimace laissant apparaître ses dents. Puis l'image des créatures lui revint à l'esprit.

« Ces créatures sont des âmes qui n'ont pas trouvés ce portail, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du pouce les portes en fer plus loin. Ou qu'ils n'ont pas pu le passer ?  
- Ils n'ont pas pu, répondit directement Léna. Il n'a pas voulut les laisser passer ; ça les a rendus fous. »

Devant l'expression interrogatrice de Ace, Léna continua sur sa lancée :

« Le désespoir, la colère, la haine et la tristesse que ressentent les nouveaux esprits sont assé puissant quand ils se voient refuser l'exil. Le vrai paradis se trouve à l'arrière de ces portes. La paix éternelle, la vie éternelle : tout.  
Certains espère se voir octroyer le pardon, d'autre pour revoir ceux qu'ils aiment. Ce refus les ronges jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur identité et humanité. Aussi- »

Léna s'interrompit brusquement quand Ace s'écroula sur le sol. Elle n'eut pas le réflexe de le rattraper dans sa chute.

« Ace ?! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux quand un ronflement sourd s'éleva du jeune homme. Léna soupira de soulagement et s'assit à côté du jeune homme face contre terre. La jeune fille cala confortablement son menton dans la paume de sa main et déposa l'autre sur la masse de chevelure noir de Ace. 

« Je vais aller me le faire, tonna Ace les mains sur les hanches. »

Le brun se tenait droit et fier sur le seuil du portail aux multiples formes complexes et étranges. Léna restait en retrait l'observant avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte. Ace se tourna vers elle :

« Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.  
- Non.  
- Bah, pourquoi ?  
- Je ne peux pas, Ace. Le Seigneur ma placée ici pour que je ne puisse pas rentrer, répondit Léna avec un sourire sans joie. Pour m'empêcher de me réincarner. »

Ace tiqua. La douleur enserrant la voix de son amie était plus que palpable et cela lui serra le cœur. La réincarnation ? Cela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Ace bomba légèrement le torse, pensant aux rêves de son vivant. Il n'avait pas pu faire de Barbe Blanche le roi des pirates, comme lui ne l'avait pas pu.

« Raison de plus pour que je le détrône ! »

Léna soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez du pouce et de l'index.

« Et avec quoi comptes-tu le détrôner ?  
-Par la force, répondit du tac au tac Ace. »

Léna roula des yeux, soupirant avec lassitude. Le pirate la contemplait en silence puis fut surpris par ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Toi, tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda Ace sourcils arqués.  
- Au moment où tu es arrivé, quelque chose a fait vibrer le paradis. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi qui avait provoqué ce phénomène. La chaleur : il n'avait pas eu de chaleur depuis une éternité au paradis. »

Ace fit la moue, fronça les sourcils, puis leva la main à la hauteur de son visage. Avait-il encore ses pouvoirs de fruit du démon ? Il n'y avait qu'une manière de le savoir : essayer. Le jeune homme inspira, cherchant son pouvoir et les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Ace sentit un embrassement au creux de son ventre. Il laissa la chaleur monter en lui et le dirigea dans son bras. Une sensation d'intense légèreté monta, ainsi que l'ardeur de son pouvoir. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres sous le regard ébahi de Léna. Ses pupilles étaient rétractées en deux minuscules ronds noirs à travers ses iris vertes. Ace chercha son regard. La blonde semblait effarée de voir son pouvoir ainsi révélé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ria Ace. C'est le pouvoir que j'ai obtenu après avoir mangé un fruit du démon !  
- Fruit du démon ? Répéta Léna en continuant de fixer les flammes émanant du corps de Ace. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, lui expliquant brièvement ce qu'était un fruit du démon et en quoi c'était un avantage ou un désavantage. Léna n'en fut pas moins rassurée. Elle avait couverte sa bouche de sa main, ne proférant aucun sons. Ace s'en inquiéta quelque peu, descendit les marches pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Eh, relax, la rassura Ace en souriant doucement.  
- Cela ne te fais pas mal ? Demanda Léna en plantant ses yeux emprunt de douleur dans ceux du brun. Aucune sensation étrange, aucune douleur intolérable ?  
- Non : c'est toujours la même sensation que j'avais de mon vivant. »

Léna inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Elle lui expliqua que dans son monde, les fruits du démon n'existaient pas, que personne ne possédait de pouvoirs étranges, invraisemblables. Tout était « normal ». La seule chose incroyable était leur avancée technologique, rien d'autre. Elle lui expliqua tout de long en large, sans oublier aucun détail. Enfin, elle arriva au moment où elle raconta sa mort. Léna n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à pousser l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde sur le côté lorsque qu'une voiture l'avait happée et tuée sur le coup. Ace ne pouvait que comprendre : lui aussi s'était sacrifié pour un être cher. Et il ne le regrettait aucunement. Néanmoins, il tiqua sur le mot « voiture » qui lui arracha une expression interrogative, mais n'interrompit pas le récit de Léna. Ace devina très vite que la personne pour qui son amie c'est sacrifiée était son compagnon de vie, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Les yeux de Léna s'embuèrent de larmes contenues. Elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais. Voilà ce qui la faisait autant souffrir et Ace comprenait. Lui aussi ne reverrait sans doute jamais ceux qu'ils aimait. Pourtant, il devra faire avec. Le paradis se divisait en une myriades d'autres paradis. Les chances de retrouver quelqu'un de connu étaient minces, infimes. Enfin, elle fut à la fin de son récit, expliquant son statut au sein du paradis et aussi pourquoi elle n'avait pas sombré dans la folie comme les autres. Léna était une âme réincarnée, elle gardait les souvenirs de toutes ses vies antérieures, tous les bons moments qui la maintenait en bonne santé mentale. Le Seigneur ayant remarqué cette capacité l'avait nommé Gardienne du portail. Un titre auquel elle se serait bien passée, étant donné que c'était un faux titre honorifique. Le Seigneur l'avait juste dupée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il la haïssait et l'avait bannie. Depuis, elle se sentait rongée de l'intérieur, défaillir. Ace comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle sous-entendait : qu'elle devenait comme les âmes n'ayant pu franchir le portail. Cette idée lui arracha une expression de dégoût. Ace n'était pas du genre à régler le problème des autres. Mais là, c'était quelque peu différent... 

Ace s'avançait d'un pas décidé vers le palais qui se dressait devant lui. De large tours rondes s'irriguaient vers le ciel, prêtent à empaler les nuages de leurs pointes nacrées. Les briques qui fondaient la bâtisse étaient blanches et immaculées. Le soleil se réverbérait dessus en une multitude de gerbes de lumières éblouissant tout sur son passage. Ace n'eut aucune admiration pour la structure et l'ambiance environnante. Tout était faux pour lui. Ce paradis n'existait pas, ce château en était la preuve : il n'y avait rien d'autre dans à l'horizon. Pas une maison, pas une seule pousse, il n'y avait que des plantes séchées à perte de vue. L'entrée de la demeure lui apparut un peu plus loin ; de grandes portes en bois massifs, striées de multiples ondulations étranges. Le regard déterminé, les bras le long du corps, Ace laissa le feu l'envahir, le rendre immatériel avant de rejeter son bras vers l'arrière. Il balança son poing enflammé de toutes ses forces, droit devant lui. La porte implosa en un millier de copeaux de bois, les poutres maintenant les portes de l'intérieur s'effondrèrent en grinçant et craquant. Ace franchit le palier jonchait de débris enflammés, continuant son avancée vers le Seigneur, dégageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Des serviteurs passaient devant lui sans réagir, les yeux dans le vague. Il attrapa une femme par le bras, lui demandant où se trouvait leur Dieu. La femme releva mollement son bras dans une direction puis s'en alla. Ace suivit cette direction et tomba nez à nez sur une porte gigantesque.

« Ça ne peut qu'être là, se dit Ace en levant les yeux vers les deux immenses battants. »

Il posa ses deux mains sur chaque battants, poussa. Les portes s'ouvrirent en un long et lancinant grincement retentissant dans l'immense salle. Elle était de forme circulaire, soutenue par de nombreux piliers de marbres et éclairée par des vitraux aussi limpide que de l'eau. Un large tapis écarlate tracé son chemin vers un trône surélevé par des marches, mettant en évidence la carcasse d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge. Ace s'avança vers l'homme d'une démarche assurée, les poings serrés. Il avait des cheveux grisonnant et une barbe poivre et sel. Son visage il était strié de rides au niveau des yeux et à partir de ses narines reposait sur son poing.

« Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas venir m'importuner, râla le Seigneur d'une voix grave et enrouée. »

N'obtenant aucune excuse, le Seigneur releva un peu plus la tête, plantant ses iris d'un bleu glacé vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Tu n'es pas une de mes servantes, constata l'homme se redressant. Qui es-tu ?  
- L'homme qui vous détrônera, rétorqua Ace. »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du Seigneur.

« Tiens donc, ria-t-il, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

Ace ne lui répondit que part de nouvelles flammes léchant son avant-bras. Un tique imperceptible agita la paupière droite du Seigneur.

« Enfin, te voilà. »

Le jeune pirate s'arrêta net, les pupilles rétractées.

« Quoi, me voilà enfin ? Gronda sourdement Ace.  
- Mon successeur. Celui qui prendra ma place en tant que Seigneur du paradis, clama le Seigneur en se levant les bras ouverts. »

Le bras de Ace se relâcha, les flammes s'éteignirent. Le Seigneur prit ça pour un encouragement :

« Je te laisse ma place, petit. Il est temps pour moi de prendre des vacances !  
-De quoi ? siffla Ace fronçant d'avantage les sourcils.  
- Tu as bien comprit, répondit l'homme en se dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce, c'est épuisant de toujours devoir accéder aux supplices, leur accorder le pardon ou encore les amener prêt des leurs. Que de futilités, râla-t-il avec un geste d'humeur. Surtout cette gamine, là, avec un beau prénom, mais sacrément enquiquineuse...»

Ace écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Un seul nom lui effleura les lèvres :

« Léna.  
-Oui, c'est ça, Léna ! L'éclat du soleil, très bien porté pour quelqu'un étant au paradis.  
-Il l'était aussi de son vivant.  
- Certainement, mais n'empêche qu'elle était plus qu'insupportable avec sa future résurrection. C'est peut-être l'âme la plus réincarnée que j'ai pour le moment. Enfin, elle se réincarne bien ici aussi quand elle se fait dévorer toutes les nuits, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Le seigneur claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître sa tenue immaculée contre une chemise hawaïenne, un bermuda et des lunettes de soleil. Un large sourire fendit son visage quand il posa son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule. Ace baissa la tête, les lumières de la salle assombrirent ses yeux. C'en était trop. Le pirate s'élança sur le Seigneur, qui n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller ses paupières à travers ses verres sombres, avant que le poing de Ace ne percute violemment sa mâchoire. Le corps du Seigneur fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, heurtant durement le mur qui s'écroula sur lui. Le brun s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers l'amas de gravas et y plongea sa main pour extirper le corps du Dieu. Celui haleté, les yeux grands ouverts par la peur. Ses lunettes étaient brisées, un éclat c'était enfoncé dans sa joue. Ace baissa les yeux sur la ribambelle de colliers à perles que portait l'homme. Il fût attiré par les signes étranges gravés dans les sphères pourpres.

« Que signifie les symboles sur ton collier ? Quémanda Ace en réaffirmant sa prise sur le col de son ennemi.  
- C- Ce sont les signes qui affirment que je suis le souverain de ce lieu, bafouilla le Seigneur en levant deux mains tremblantes, t- tu peux les prendre.  
- Ça, j'y compte bien. »

Ace lui assena un autre coup qui eut raison du Seigneur. Le jeune homme lui enleva ses colliers pour les porter à son cou, puis posa un dernier regard sur celui qui fut le Roi de ces lieux.

Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Léna attendait patiemment le retour de Ace. Elle avait pu admirer de loin son pouvoir destructeur. Les flammes léchées et dévorées encore les pierres et le bois de l'entrée principale. Elle sentait la fumée qui s'en élevée ; une douce odeur de victoire. Léna ferma les yeux, enfouie son entre ses bras et attendit encore et encore. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Soudain, elle perçue un changement dans l'air. Il était plus chaud, doux. Le sol sous ses pieds devint tiède; les couleurs devenues pâle avec le temps devinrent plus vives. Au moment où elle allait se relever, le portail fut violemment secoué, un des battants s'envola, déformé. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, scrutant le nuage de poussières. Un large sourire courba ses lèvres : c'était le corps du Seigneur qui avait percuté le portique de fer et l'avait arraché à ses gonds.

« Il a réussi, murmura-t-elle, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.  
- Tu en doutais ? »

Léna se retourna vers celui qu'elle attendait, grand et fier. Ace lui souriait de toutes ses dents, arborant les colliers de l'ancien Seigneur. Ni une, ni deux, la jeune fille se précipita vers son ami et lui sauta au cou. 

Les gens autour riaient et festoyaient en l'honneur de Ace. La salle affichait les couleurs du nouveau souverain, bien qu'elles soient quelque peu criarde et kitch, les âmes ne s'en plaignaient pas. Cela semblait même leur redonner de la vigueur. Certains se mettaient plus vers le centre pour danser sur la musique festive qui s'élevait des instruments, d'autres restaient prêt des banquets s'empiffrant gaiement. Ace et Léna faisait partis de ceux qui dansaient. L'un en face de l'autre, ils bougeaient et riaient comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pouvaient. La musique changea soudainement, plus douce. Ace attrapa la main de son amie, l'attirant contre lui. Ils commencèrent un slow, aux rythmes des mélodies et des gens les entourant.

«Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Demanda Ace en faisant tourner Léna sur elle-même.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Tu vas vouloir te réincarner de nouveau ? »

Léna releva la tête, plongeant ses prunelles couleur mousse dans celles d'obsidienne de Ace. Voulait-elle vraiment tout recommencer du début ? Tout réapprendre, aimer de nouveau, souffrir de nouveau ? Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de Ace, fermant les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est fini pour moi, les réincarnations, souffla-t-elle, relevant la tête.»

Ace lui sourit, pressant un peu plus sa main sur les reins de Léna. C'était un nouveau départ, dans un autre monde ; dans une nouvelle vie.


End file.
